


Black Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag this LOL, M/M, pre-FOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ◕‿◕The first time Patrick recieved a shoe in the face while singing on stageEarly Fall Out Boy show





	Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m up to no fucking good
> 
> \- well, patrick did really receive a shoe in the face once where pete actually shouted at the guy who threw it at patrick, and told the guy to throw his other shoe on pete. and so the guy did! i have no idea what happened after that so i'm writing this fic based on that story lol.

It was the weekend but also the second show of Pete’s new side project band (Fall Out Boy). It was to be done in another university that held up a regular festival for music. This time, they would be performing with a different person on the rhythm guitar. Last time was John who left them because he knew the band would be a failure. This time, will be their new member T.J.

They set their gear as usual and did a soundcheck, as Patrick reminded them to make sure they won’t make the same mistakes like last time. Patrick looked over, at the audience of the show this time. There were more people than last time even though the stage itself is smaller. It is a less popular college anyway with all kinds of students.

After the host opened the show, it was time for Pete to introduce the band. Patrick again, felt awkward gripping on the mic stand and doing nothing else while he waited for Pete to talk. He started getting his anxiety attack again, breathing heavily and taking in as much air as possible in order not to collapse when he starts singing. He feared he sings out of his range this time again, but he assured himself it would be alright, because he spent the whole previous night with the band practicing. But singing live was something different.

The performances started and Patrick found himself singing again. He really couldn’t perceive what he was doing but the repetitive practice made him do it involuntarily. However, towards the middle of the first song, Patrick was losing his breath and Pete had already sensed it. He walked closer to Patrick as he played the bass, and stood by him, watching him, while nodding with the music.

Patrick couldn’t take it anymore as his anxiety was taking over, he pulled away from the mic to take a breath during an instrumental break. When he had to sing the verse again, a guy from the audience threw his shoe directly at Patrick’s face.

Patrick stepped away from the mic at the shock, and turned to the way the flying shoe came from.

Pete quickly stopped playing, grabbed the shoe when it fell on the stage after hitting Patrick’s face, and threw it back directly at the guy who threw it.

“You hit my member, try to hit me too, you fucking cunt!” Pete pointed at the guy, shouting through the music.

T.J. and Joe had to stop playing as well, as Patrick gripped on Pete’s shirt to stop him. The same guy took off his other shoe and threw it at Pete, yet it only hit Pete’s chest. Pete quickly took off his bass and threw it hard on the stage, before he jumped off the stage to the floor, causing a little stir among the audience, as he walked through them to pick up a fight with that guy.

Joe took off his guitar as well and jumped over the audience trying to crowd surf, but he soon fell on the floor.

 

.

 

It was very late at night when Pete finally came out of the police station after he had to sign a testament after the fight that broke in the university. He walked down the stairs as he saw his members waving at him while they stood by the van in the parking lot, T.J. and Joe smoking, Patrick and Isaac leaning over the door, and Ben napped inside the car.

They all got in the car and Isaac drove. Pete and Patrick of course sat in the far back, quietly listening to Joe and T.J. complaining about how their show failed then Isaac went on to give them examples of bands that were a failure at the beginning but grew up to be success, which made no sense to Joe.

Patrick looked up at Pete and observed his black eye. He placed his hands on both sides of Pete’s face and forced him to turn at Patrick. Patrick continued to stare up at Pete’s black eye, trying to understand how it formed, comparing it to the other good eye, see how much it has ruined Pete’s face, while Pete watched his focused facial expression. He could only hear the music coming out of the radio, and Joe ramblings.

“You have a pleasant face, Trick.” Pete whispered.

“Does it hurt if I look at your eye?” Patrick asked softly.

“No.”

“Does it hurt if I blow at it?”

“No.”

“Does it hurt if I touch it?”

“I think yes.”

“Would you pick up a fight again?”

“Yes!”

Patrick gently pressed his thumb over Pete’s black eye, and Pete shrank in pain.

“Why’d you do that?” Patrick scolded him.

“You think I can watch you get hurt and stand still?”

“I didn’t get hurt. And even if I did, I needed it. We would never be brave if we never got hurt. We would never learn if we never made mistakes. You taught me that, Pete, remember?” Patrick’s hand grip tightened over Pete’s head. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“You are a fucking gem, Trick. Don’t you dare let anyone tell you otherwise.” Pete removed Patrick’s hands away. “I can’t let you change your mind about singing just because one little fuck thought he’s strong enough to hurt you!”

“I told you I didn’t get hurt, Pete!” Patrick’s voice got louder, which made T.J. turn around at them to see them arguing.

“You’re saying that, but I know your eyes too well, Trick.” Pete sat back in his seat looking ahead of him.

Suddenly the radio was turned off as Isaac pulled over to their studio.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you want a 2nd part or an extension of the story, let me know xx


End file.
